VANILLA TWILIGHT
by Zie-kun
Summary: "Kau tidak perlu kesepian lagi. Biarkan aku menemanimu. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu." Kyuhyun hanya ingin berlari dan tidak mempercayainya, tapi kedua tangannya justru refleks memeluk pemuda manis itu…  CHAP 2 IS UP! KyuMin. Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vanilla Twilight

Disclaimer: Not mine. I only own the story, yeah.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pair: KyuMin

Summary: "Kau tidak perlu kesepian lagi. Biarkan aku menemanimu. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu." Kyuhyun hanya ingin berlari dan tidak mempercayainya, tapi kedua tangannya justru refleks memeluk pemuda manis itu… Another KyuMin from mickyming. Review?

**VANILLA TWILIGHT**

_**~by mickyming~**_

Kyuhyun duduk dalam keheningan di sebuah kafe kecil di Mokpo. Ia memandang jemari kirinya, cincin perak kecil yang melingkar di jari manis, dan tanpa diminta memori yang tersimpan bersamanya pun mengalir perlahan.

Cincin perak itu telah begitu lama setia melingkar di jemarinya, hingga kulit di bawahnya tampak merah dan mengecil. Dia merindukannya. Selalu begitu. Gadis yang membuatnya bertahan sejauh ini. Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun tapi hanya gadis itu yang selalu mengisi pikiran Kyuhyun setiap hari.

Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela. Jalanan ramai, dengan beberapa lampu kota yang benderang. Ini akhir Desember dan seperti biasa kota ini tertimbun es. Tetes-tetes salju jatuh lembut di luar sana, semakin mengingatkan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun ingat kalau gadis itu sangat menyukai salju. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, gadis itu pasti akan bahagia bila bisa melihat keping salju pertama bersamanya.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya yang tinggal setengah. _Black coffee_ tanpa gula. Benar-benar pahit dan pasti membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Berbeda dengan kesukaan Kyuhyun tiga tahun lalu: _vanilla latte_. Kyuhyun ingat dengan baik, bagaimana gadis itu dulu selalu menyiapkan vanilla latte di atas meja belajar untuknya setiap hari. Tapi semenjak _ia_ pergi, semuanya berubah. Tidak ada yang membuatkannya _vanilla latte_ lagi setelah kepergiannya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau mencoba _vanilla latte_ lain. Buatan-_nya_ adalah yang terbaik, pikir Kyuhyun. Dan selamanya akan begitu.

Kyuhyun memakai mantelnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari kafe itu. Ia meninggalkan uang di atas meja seperti biasa, dan keluar melewati pintu yang hanya setengah terbuka. Udara dingin menyergapnya begitu cepat, menerpa tiap senti kulitnya yang terbuka. Dingin begitu terasa di ujung telinga Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memandang barisan pohon di tepi jalan yang mengkilat karena salju, butir-butir putih dari langit itu masih turun. Kyuhyun memang kedinginan, tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Baginya, menapaki jalanan penuh salju di malam seperti ini, membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan-_nya_. Dan itu suatu pembahagiaan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Salju semakin dingin dan ia baru teringat kalau beberapa hari lagi Natal. Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan melihat sepasang kekasih melewatinya. Mereka bercanda, tertawa, bergandengan tangan dengan begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantelnya. Ia terus berjalan, dan berharap dapat kembali pada apa yang ia miliki dulu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat wajah yang tak asing baginya. Lee Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan jaket biru safir dan syal putih melingkar hangat di lehernya. Rambutnya sedikit basah karena salju, Sungmin menyadari hal itu dan segera menyibak poninya. Dan giginya yang seperti kelinci itu, Kyuhyun ingat betul. Sungmin tidak banyak berubah. Itu memang Lee Sungmin, rivalnya saat remaja. Musuh bebuyutan Kyuhyun saat SMA dulu. Mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, bersikutan di kantin sekolah misalnya. Dia satu-satunya makhluk di atas bumi yang paling Kyuhyun benci-dulu. Dulu sekali, masa-masa labil itu. Kyuhyun jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya sekarang.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun berkata pelan. Sungmin masih melongo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Merasa risih juga diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, "berjalan-jalan?"

Hm, alasan yang masuk akal, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih tidak percaya. Ia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu terasa jengah. Akhirnya Sungmin berkata pelan, "Ah, maaf." Sungmin terdiam sebentar, "Aku menunggu sesuatu," ia melirik-agak curiga-ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hn?" Kyuhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bingung.

Lima detik.

Keduanya masih tidak berbicara.

"Ya Tuhan…." Akhirnya Sungmin membuka mulut, pemuda Korea itu mendesah lemas.

Kyuhyun masih memandanginya dengan tatapan kau-ini-kenapa-bodoh.

"Tidak ada gigi kelinci, pemuda manja , si pendek brengsek atau semacamnya? Apa kau ini benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal?"

Kyuhyun baru mengerti. Sungmin mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu mereka. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka di SMA…

"Apa kau ingin aku menyambutmu dengan tinju?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin tertawa di antara mereka mencair sudah.

"Kau banyak berubah," sebentuk senyum muncul di wajah manisnya saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kaki hingga kepala.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pada pohon-pohon cemara yang mengkilap karena salju. Jalanan yang masih ramai. Langit malam yang gelap dan samar. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kita tumbuh, Sungmin…" jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Matanya menerawang, melihat segerombolan pejalan kaki yang mengerumuni pohon Natal yang amat besar di tepi jalan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ucapan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Aku bekerja," Kyuhyun menoleh, "berkutat dengan saham perusahaan selama hampir dua tahun. Dan selama itu pula aku tidak pernah mengambil cuti," tambah Kyuhyun dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada game?" Tanya Sungmin terbelalak.

"Tidak ada game. Selama hampir lima tahun."

Sungmin speechless. "Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa.

"Sesuatu pasti mengubahmu…" kata Sungmin perlahan mengeratkan jaketnya. Matanya menatap pada cincin yang bersarang manis di jemari Kyuhyun, "atau seseorang…"

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan itu segera memasukkan tangan ke saku mantelnya. Ia menunduk. Ekspresinya berubah sedih.

"Maaf kalau aku-"

"Tidak perlu," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, "sama sekali tidak perlu."

Sungmin menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyun, aku—"

"Aku harus pergi, Sungmin. Pekerjaanku menunggu di rumah. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung kebingungan tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun. Sungmin memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Salju turun semakin deras membuat rambutnya basah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Cho Kyuhyun…" bisiknya pelan yang tak mungkin terdengar Kyuhyun.

XxXxXxXxXxX

25 Desember 2011

Malam natal. Kyuhyun melihat keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Tampak jalanan yang lebih terang dari biasa, pohon-pohon natal yang telah dihiasi berpendar-pendar indah, dan salju turun lebih deras dari biasa. Termometer di kamarnya menunjukkan suhu minus lima derajat celcius. Ini pasti akan menjadi natal terdingin dalam lima tahun terakhir ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, mencoba menghiraukan rasa sepi yang mendera hatinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, menyalakan mesin pemecah biji kopi, dan membuat _black coffee_ tanpa gula untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Tindakan bodoh, memang. Pantas saja ia sulit tidur belakangan ini. Tanpa ia tidak punya solusi lain. Lagipula, menghirup _black coffee_ di depan perapian sambil melamun, menatap rintik salju di luar sana, dan membayangkan gadis itu berada di dekatnya, membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik. Dan ia tidak menyesal.

_The stars lean down and kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Ringtone hp itu menyandarkannya ke alam nyata. Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel di sakunya. 'Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menelponnya di malam natal seperti ini?' pikirnya kesal.

Sebuah nomor tak dikenal memanggil.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, tapi ia tetap mengangkatnya. Siapa tahu penting, pikirnya.

"Wow! Tak kusangka nomormu masih aktif!"

Sebuah suara cempreng terdengar. Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganyanya beberapa senti sebelum teriakan itu sempat merusak pendengarannya.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kau dengar aku?" teriak suara cempreng itu lagi. Kampungan sekali.

Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar.

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya kalem.

"INI AKU SUNGMIN! YA TUHAN MASA KAU TAK MENGENALI SUARAKU?" teriak Sungmin lima kali lebih keras, membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal.

Merasa kesal, Kyuhyun segera memutuskan telepon. Tangannya mengetik sebuah sms dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

_**Jangan berteriak-teriak di telepon. Ada apa?**_

Dan mengirimkannya ke nomor tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Cepat sekali anak itu mengetik sms, pikir Kyuhyun kesal.

_**Kau jahat sekali memutuskan pembicaraan ;_;**_

_**Aku dapat nomormu dari Yesung, anak yang selalu mengikutimu dulu saat SMA, haha. **_

_**Awalnya aku tidak yakin, tapi aku coba saja. Ternyata aktif hehe**_

_**Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu, boleh?**_

Kyuhyun baru saja mau mengingatkan Sungmin kalau ini malam Natal dan tidak seharusnya ia berkunjung ke rumah mantan musuh bebuyutannya dulu, tapi tiba-tiba bel pintunya berbunyi.

Dan tebak siapa yang berkunjung?

"Hyaaa aku hampir saja mati kedinginan!"

Sungmin datang dengan mantel bulunya yang amat tebal, tubuhnya terlihat lebih pendek dan tenggelam dengan mantel itu. Ia menyibakkan poninya yang penuh salju.

"Tidak mau mempersilahkanku masuk?" Tanya Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun berdecak-decak. Seharusnya ia yang berkomentar kalau Sungminlah yang berubah. Drastis.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Jadi, apa yang kau punya disini hm?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan di rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah Kyuhyun bersih. Bersih dalam artian tidak ada benda-benda berharga atau barang remeh temeh yang menghiasi rumahnya. 'Tidak ada yang menarik', simpul Sungmin sadis di dalam hati.

"Well… Berjuta-juta kesenangan, seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Kyuhyun sarkastik. Ia melirik tumpukan map di atas meja yang belum ia selesaikan.

Sungmin manggut-manggut. "Kau punya bir tidak? Kita bisa main poker bersama! Yah, hitung-hitung mengusir kebosananmu," cerocos Sungmin. Tanpa malu-malu ia duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Kita juga bisa mengobrol semalaman. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sampai jadi seperti ini," tambah Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin tahu apakah otakmu terbentur sesuatu sampai jadi seperti ini, sahutnya dalam hati. Ia beranjak mengambil minuman di dapur.

"Vodka?"

Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan segelas vodka kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ini benar-benar depresi ya?" gerutu Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal yang disamarkannya menjadi bersin hebat. Ia mengambil duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi. Yang diajak bicara hanya cengengesan.

"Well… Aku mengikutimu kemarin. Untuk ada bibi di samping rumahmu yang baik hati itu, jadi aku tidak tersesat saat pulang."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat tapi- Aku turut berduka cita." Ia menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh. Dalam sedetik Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Sungmin membicarakannya. Gadis yang dicintainya itu. Gadis yang meninggalkannya—Ulu hatinya terasa ditusuk ribuan palu.

"Maafkan aku jika aku lancang…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikan_nya_." Ia menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya merah. Ia selalu lemah jika menyangkut orang itu. Jauh dalam hatinya ia tahu, ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu lemah. Ia terlanjur masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri-dunianya yang penuh rasa sakit. Dan tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk dan membawanya pergi. Termasuk orang lain seperti Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, dia pasti tidak akan senang melihatmu begini—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya," sahut Kyuhyun dingin. Ia berdiri. Kemarahan yang ditimbulkan karena ketidakberdayaannya timbul ke permukaan. Sungmin hanya orang lain… Ia tidak tahu apa-apa… Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang_nya_, bagaimana _ia_ pergi, bagaimana Kyuhyun menjalani hidup selama ini- Hatinya sakit mengingatnya.

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGENALNYA!"

Botol Vodka yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pecah berbenturan dengan lantai. Cairan merah pekat keluar dari sana.

Untuk sejenak Sungmin merasa amat kaget. "Kyuhyun—"

"Pulanglah, Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun membukakan pintu.

Sungmin melangkah gontai. Padahal salju turun deras di luar.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Selamat natal, Sungmin." Dan Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Ini adalah natal terburuk seumur hidupnya.

XxXxXxX

**TBC~**

**A/N:**

Well… How is it?

Niatnya mau dibikin oneshot, tapi kayaknya malah kepanjangan, jadi saya bagi aja. Dan summary-nya itu, memang tidak ada di chapter ini. Mungkin akan saya letakkan di chapter kedua nanti, hehe

Entah mau jadi berapa chapter ini, kekeke

Iya, ini mickyming. Ada yang masih ingat saya?

-pundung-

Well… Tell me what do you think.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Vanilla Twilight

Disclaimer: Not mine. I only own the story, yeah.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pair: KyuMin 

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, don't like don't read.

Summary: "Kau tidak perlu kesepian lagi. Biarkan aku menemanimu. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu." Kyuhyun hanya ingin berlari dan tidak mempercayainya, tapi kedua tangannya justru refleks memeluk pemuda manis itu…

**VANILLA TWILIGHT**

_**~A Super Junior fanfic~**_

_**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**_

Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama bantalnya basah. Matanya tertutup, tapi airmatanya masih mengalir pelan. Padahal ini sudah pagi. Padahal ia sudah menangis sejak tadi malam. Padahal apa yang ia tangisi kali ini benar-benar tidak logis.

Dalam samar kamarnya yang redup, ia mencoba bangkit. Rambutnya pasti terlihat kusut sekarang. Ia pasti terlihat tak berdaya, dan Sungmin benci itu. Sungmin benci dianggap lemah. Ia tidak suka ketika orang-orang menaruh rasa kasihan terhadapnya, seolah-olah ia makhluk paling menyedihkan dan paling butuh kasih sayang di dunia ini.

Sungmin ingat betul bagaimana ia saat SMA, tampil sebagai Prince Charming dan dipuja seluruh gadis disana. Tapi julukan itu-Pinky Boy, membuat kupingnya gerah. Seolah kata cute-manis-aegyo selalu diikatkan pada namanya. Dan Sungmin tidak suka, benar-benar tidak suka. Ia mulai mengubah image-nya. Ia belajar karate, sabuk hitam berhasil ia kantungi saat kelulusan. Sungmin berhasil mengubah image-nya. Kecuali di hadapan satu orang, pemuda maniak game yang hobi mencibirnya dulu. Si Juara matematika tingkat nasional, rival abadinya. Cho Kyuhyun, nerdish aneh satu itu. Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu tetap menganggapnya lenjeh, pria pecinta pink yang aneh, tidak gentle. Tak jarang makian saling mereka lontarkan saat bertemu di koridor. Tak pernah satu hari pun Sungmin lewatkan tanpa menyumpahinya.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat kelulusan. Mereka berpisah, dan pertikaian kekanak-kanakan itu pun perlahan berakhir. Sungmin melanjutkan kuliahnya, sementara Kyuhyun juga melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri.

Tapi satu hal yang tak pernah disadari, dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung telah menjadi motivator terbaik Sungmin untuk tidak bersikap lemah. Karena Kyuhyun, Sungmin berhasil masuk ke Universitas terbaik di Korea dengan belajar mati-matian. Ia sering menjuarai perlombaan karate tingkat nasional. Ketika ia merasa jatuh, yang pertama terbayang di wajahnya adalah senyum licik Kyuhyun yang sedang mencibir ke arahnya, dan seketika itu pula ia merasa harus bangkit. Klise memang. Tapi sampai sekarang Sungmin masih merasa berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun atas makian yang dulu ia lontarkan kepadanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit. Ia miris melihat keadaan motivator terbaiknya sekarang. Sungmin sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, bibi di samping rumah Kyuhyun yang menceritakan semuanya. Rumah tangganya yang hancur karena Soojin-istrinya- meninggal. Kyuhyun yang jatuh dalam keterpurukan. Dan selama tiga tahun itu pula ia hidup dalam kegelapan.

Sungmin percaya pada takdir. Percaya mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun di malam itu. Dan Sungmin berusaha. Ia menemui Kyuhyun, menasehatinya, tapi hati Kyuhyun sudah sedemikian buta.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan airmata yang ingin keluar lagi. Sungguh, selama ini Sungmin adalah pemuda yang tabah. Tapi hanya karena mengingat betapa rapuhnya Kyuhyun dan bagaimana ia membentaknya semalam, perlahan airmatanya pun mengalir.

Apapun yang terjadi, Sungmin harus tetap membantu Kyuhyun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Maafkan aku."

Mereka duduk di kafe itu, saat matahari hampir kembali ke persinggahannya. Hari itu cerah-untuk ukuran musim dingin. Sungmin membayangkan seandainya ia bisa melihat daun-daun maple di sepanjang jalan itu berguguran dan hanya menyisakan rantingnya seperti di musim gugur kemarin, pasti indah sekali.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku," suara Kyuhyun naik satu oktaf, mendapati Sungmin yang tidak memberikan respon dan malah melihat ke arah lain. Mimik wajahnya ia buat semelas dan semenyesal mungkin.

"Hei, Sungmin!"

"EH?" Akhirnya yang dipanggil sadar juga. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menyunggingkan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanyanya tetap tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Tampaknya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Maaf sudah membentakmu kemarin," katanya sedikit tersendat. Ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang kali ini sedang mengaduk-aduk _strawberry milk_-nya.

Sungmin tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin mendongak dan memicingkan mata bulatnya itu. Kemudian ia berkata tajam, "ini hari ulang tahunku dan k au malah mengatakan maaf. Kau menyesal aku dilahirkan hari ini, eh?"

Lama Kyuhyun baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini tanggal satu Januari," gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ulang tahunmu tanggal satu Januari?" tanyanya heran.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Akh, maaf."

Sungmin melihat pemuda itu meringis. Telat, batin Sungmin.

"Kau harus mentraktirku es krim," sungut Sungmin kesal. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang, kekanakan sekali.

Kyuhyun tergelak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat rileks.

"Akan kutraktir es krim sebanyak yang kau mau." Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum tulus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orang bilang, semua yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah ditentukan. Apakah itu jatuh cinta, nasib, jodoh, perpisahan, atau hal klasik lain. Bahkan tidak selembar daun kering yang jatuh pun luput dari catatannya. Tidak juga pertemuan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tuhan mempertemukan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun, dalam kondisi yang amat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mestinya kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan. Mestinya itu berarti sesuatu. Begitulah pikir Sungmin. Setidaknya setelah hari ini.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menghabiskan lima cup es krim di musim dingin."

Mereka sedang berada di kedai es krim. Satu-satunya kedai es krim yang buka di musim dingin seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih bodoh, apakah itu penjual es krim di suhu ekstrim seperti ini atau kah orang yang membeli es krimnya. Sepertinya yang terakhir lebih dungu. Sayangnya dalam posisi itulah ia sekarang.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan cup eskrim keenam kepada Sungmin yang diterima pemuda manis itu dengan senang hati.

"Kenapa anak ini tidak mati kedinginan ya..." gumam Kyuhyun heran sekaligus sadis.

"He? Au ilang affah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mulut belepotan es krim. Ternyata ia mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal. "Aku tidak tanggung kalau kau terkena—"

"Huacchiiiimmm!"

Es krim di mulut Sungmin berhamburan. Sebagian muncrat ke meja, sebagian lagi ke err.. muka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendelik sadis. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin mencoba menahan tawa melihat wajah mantan rivalnya yang uhh, sangat memalukan. Kedua bola matanya seperti mau keluar dan menggelinding.

"M-mian, Kyu-"

Dan kegilaan hari itu bermakhir dengan cekikan mematikan dari Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

x-X-x

"Selamat pagiiiii!"

Kyuhyun masih mengelus keningnya yang kesakitan. Benjol, benjol di dahi itulah yang membuat wajah tampannya meringis. Semalam Sungmin menginap di rumahnya hingga membuat rumah Kyuhyun yang luar biasa bersih itu berantakan, membuat berbotol-botol wine di kulkasnya habis, dan jatah cemilan selama seminggu tak bersisa sedikitpun. Imbasnya, Kyuhyun harus melewatkan waktu semalaman untuk membersihkan rumah. Dan benjol itu, hadiah dari tembok yang ditabraknya karena saking mengantuknya ia semalam. Ya, waktu sebulan untuk mengenal Sungmin sudah cukup menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa anak itu adalah monster.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo kita ke Lotte World!" teriak Sungmin-kelewat antusias-lagi. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, meskipun pelupuk matanya masih penuh belek. Yaiks, Sungmin memang menjijikkan.

Kyuhyun melengos kesal. Ia meraih jam digital yang terletak di meja samping tempar tidurnya, lalu menguap pelan. Masih jam enam pagi, Kyuhyun berhak mendapatkan waktu tidur yang lebih banyak dari ini karena kerja kerasnya semalam. Tanpa mengacuhkan Sungmin yang masih bersemangat di sampingnya ia kembali tidur di spring bed-nya yang super empuk.

Eh?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?" sembur Kyuhyun murka.

Di sampingnya Sungmin sudah mengkeret ketakutan.

"S-salahmu kamar tidak kau kunci…" jawab Sungmin menunduk. Sekarang ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen. Ketakutan dan seperti ingin pipis di celana.

Kyuhyun mendesah geram.

"ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG KAU LEE SUNGMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

x-X-x

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku."

Kyuhyun menoleh, kedua alisnya dinaikkan.

"Kalau bukan karenaku," Sungmin berusaha menelan sisa pancake terakhirnya, "wajahmu tidak akan bisa semarah tadi. Selama ini 'kan, kau selalu tanpa ekspresi."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan, tahu." Kyuhyun sweatdrop. Ia mengambil piring kotornya dan beralir mencucinya. Mereka baru saja sarapan bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau mau menumpang makan dan tidur gratis?"

"Eh?" Sungmin (pura-pura) tersedak.

"I-itu.. E-err…"

"Apa kau dipecat? Apa kau tidak bisa membayar uang sewa rumahmu? Atau kau baru ditolak gadis yang kau sukai dan depresi?" Kyuhyun pasti akan terus mengoceh kalau Sungmin tidak melemparnya dengan serbet.

"Uangku di bank banyak, tahu!" semprot Sungmin tidak terima.

Kyuhyun mengerling, "benarkah?" Nada mengejek kentara sekali dalam suaranya.

"T-tentu saja! Aku ini atlet karate yang hebat tahu! Kau tidak tahu kalau tahun lalu aku menerima juara nasional, hah?" Mukanya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Atlet karate, huh? Aku kok tidak pernah tahu ya," goda Kyuhyun lagi. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa lepas.

"K-kau pikir aku membual ya?" Sungmin tergagap sebal.

"Karate itu hidupku! Aku sangat berbakat, tahu! Tanpa karate, hidupku bukan apa-apa. Seperti orang mati. Lagipula gadis yang buta saja tidak akan menolak ketampananku!" Penutup yang narsis.

"Oh," Kyuhyun bergumam santai, "jadi kau dipecat?"

Terlambat. Sandal Sungmin sudah melayang ke jidat Kyuhyun dengan akurasi yang sangat tepat.

x-X-x

Dia terlalu sering berbohong dulu.

Setiap pagi, dia selalu bangun terlebih dulu, menyiapkan makanan dan air hangat untuk mandi, dan tidak lupa secangkir vanilla latte untuk suaminya tercinta. Ketika suaminya membuka mata, ia akan menyambutnya dengan senyum terbaik yang dimiliki, senyum yang selalu membuat suaminya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Selama itu suaminya tidak pernah tahu. Sebelum matanya terbuka dan bangun, istrinya selalu kesakitan dan hidup berbekal obat yang rutin diminumnya saat matahari saja belum terbit sepenuhnya.

Dia terlalu sering berbohong dulu.

Mereka sering berjalan-jalan bersama di taman. Saat hari pertama salju turun, mereka akan keluar dan menatap indahnya dunia malam itu. Gelapnya langit malam dan butir-butir salju yang seperti kapas turun ke bumi. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan paling berbahagia. Suaminya tidak pernah tahu, saat itu istrinya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di perutnya, berusaha tetap terjaga, demi melihat salju pertama di musim dingin bersama orang yang paling ia kasihi.

Dia terlalu sering berbohong dulu.

Ketika di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka, suaminya semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia selalu menunggu suaminya pulang, meskipun seringnya ia tertidur di sofa karena suaminya baru pulang tengah malam. Saat itu terjadi, suaminya akan tersenyum kecil dan membopongnya ke kamar tidur. Tapi suaminya tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi saat dirinya belum pulang. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang botol-botol obat yang disembunyikan istrinya di bawah tempat tidur, tentang surat diagnosa dokter yang disembunyikan di dalam lemari, tentang penyakit mematikan yang menggerogoti istrinya selama ini.

Dia terlalu sering berbohong hingga akhir.

Sampai pada hari itu.

Minggu itu kelam. Awan hitam berarak di atas, sepaket lily putih tergeletak di atas gundukan tanah merah yang baru digali. Waktu seperti berhenti berputar hari itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu. Ia tidak pernah tahu sedikitpun sampai hari ini. Hari dimana malaikat membawa kekasihnya pergi tanpa persetujuannya, hari dimana langit senja lebih pekat dari biasa, dan lily putih yang istrinya sukai tak akan pernah membuatnya terbangun lagi.

Istrinya meninggalkan banyak barang kenangan di rumah mereka. Sisa-sisa masakannya di dapur, baju-baju yang masih tergantung apik di lemari, bau samponya masih menempel di bantal, seolah-olah ia memang masih disana. Malam itu, sebagian jiwa dari Cho Kyuhyun telah mati.

Ia tidak tahu telah berapa lama bantalnya basah, tapi ia masih mencium harum strawberry, harum sampo favorit istrinya.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin tertipu oleh kebohongannya lebih lama lagi.

x-X-x

Kalau Sungmin diberi waktu satu hari sebelum maut menjemputnya, ia akan menghabiskan hari dengan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang pernah ia kenal. Selanjutnya, ia akan menikmati es krim favoritnya sendirian, melewati senja dengan bahagia, menuju malam nyawanya dicabut dengan tenang. Sungmin tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kekhawatirannya. Sungmin, seorang Sungmin akan memastikan orang-orang terdekatnya terus bahagia hingga hari itu tiba. Itulah happy ending versi Lee Sungmin.

Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya, kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan berkelebat memasuki hidupnya lagi. Membuat rencananya berantakan, bahkan berubah.

Kalau Kyuhyun diberi waktu satu hari sebelum maut menjemputnya, ia akan menghabiskan hari dengan…

Bahagia. Tidak sabar. Seperti ada kembang api yang meletup-letup di hatinya. Perasaan yang tak pernah menghampiri sejak Soojin meninggalkannya, perasaan yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Kyuhyun telah melewati sisa hidupnya dengan merana, akhirnya do'anya didengar.

Tapi, kapan hari itu akan terjadi?

x-X-x

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Mukanya memerah murka. Airmatanya basah. Ia menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang terlihat di hadapannya. Lututnya, lututnya lemas.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA, CHO KYUHYUN?"

Sungmin merebut paksa botol kecil yang Kyuhyun genggam dan membantingnya keras. Isinya tumpah bergelimpangan. Ekor mata Sungmin melirik botol itu. Racun tikus. Kemarahannya meluap-luap. Jika saja, jika saja ia tidak datang beberapa detik lebih cepat… Darahnya berdesir ngeri membayangkannya.

Kyuhyun menunduk diam. Bahunya bergetar.

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras dilucurkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

Plak! Plak!

Lagi. Hingga pipi Kyuhyun memerah karena kesakitan. Tapi tetap tak ada reaksi dari pemuda berambut blackjet itu.

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti?" jerit Sungmin frustasi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia! Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini!" Tangisnya pecah. Dalam sedu sedan ia berusaha bicara.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Dan memeluk Kyuhyun dalam kepedihan.

Hingga pada akhirnya hanya tangisan yang terdengar di malam yang senyap itu.

x-X-x

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi," sergah Kyuhyun dingin. Senja itu mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun bermaksud menyelesaikan semuanya. Di jalan itu. Tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu di kota ini.

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh masuk dalam kehidupanku, jangan lakukan lagi."

Matanya menatap ke arah lain. Kyuhyun ingat betul bagaimana Sungmin terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana Sungmin menghentikan percobaan bunuh dirinya kemarin, bagaimana bocah itu membuatnya marah, bagaimana ia mengizinkan Sungmin tinggal di rumahnya, bagaimana ia mengganti vodka di rumahnya dengan wine kesukaan Sungmin, bagaimana ia membiarkannya memeluknya, menenangkannya…

Semua ini harus dihentikan. Secepat mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Sungmin menjawab sedih. Ia sudah menggigit bibirnya entah sejak kapan.

"Kau bukan orang tuaku—"

Sungmin hendak memotong-

"—bukan temanku, bukan orang yang mengenal siapa aku sesungguhnya. Kita hanya baru mengenal satu bulan, tidak lebih-"

Sungmin memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Bocah itu tidak pernah tahu penderitaannya selama ini, bagaimana ia menjalani hari—

"—Jangan pernah mencoba mengubahku."

Pada akhirnya, kebenaran. Kyuhyun luar biasa marah ketika Sungmin hampir berhasil membuatnya bahagia, dan pada akhirnya melupakan kepedihan hatinya. Melupakan Soojin. Hal yang mati-matian dicegahnya selama ini.

Ia menahan nafasnya yang tercekat, kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau mengerti?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Ini yang terakhir." Kyuhyun berlalu.

Musim dingin yang indah hampir berakhir. Cuaca tak lagi sedingin sebelumnya. Musim semi juga sebentar lagi datang, dan manusia di muka bumi akan menyambutnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Musim baru, harapan baru.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Aku hanya ingin bahagia."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang kini menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Sungmin mendekatinya, lalu meraih tangannya lembut.

"Sentuh punggungku," ujarnya pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Permintaan aneh macam apa itu?

"Lakukan saja. Kumohon," katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tak bergerak.

"Untuk terakhir kali, kumohon," pinta Sungmin lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Auw!" Sungmin meringis menahan sakit, membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Sungmin menyeringai, dengan berusaha tersenyum menahan sakit yang didera ia berujar, "Pukul punggungku."

Kyuhyun tampak marah. "Jangan bodoh! Kau tampak kesakitan!"

Sungmin tersenyum. Lalu mulai mengoceh, "Huh. Sejak peristiwa itu, punggung ini tidak pernah sembuh-sembuh juga." Ia berusaha merileks-kan badan.

"Kata dokter, ini memang permanen. Akibatnya, aku tidak bisa berlatih karate lagi." Matanya tampak sendu, tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya. Dokter bukan Tuhan, bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ah? Cepat atau lambat, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Oh! Sekarang kau pasti tahu kalau aku membual tentang pekerjaanku… Geez~ Menyebalkan! " bibirnya merengut, "Tapi aku tidak berbohong! Aku sungguh-sungguh mendapatkan juara nasional tahun lalu!" bola matanya tampak bersemangat, "hanya saja… Sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi. Huft."

Hening sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara.

"Peristiwa itu?"

Sungmin menoleh.

"Kebakaran. Di rumah. Hanya aku yang tersisa. Makanya aku pindah kesini. Untuk memulai hidup baru, kuharap." Matanya menerawang jauh.

"K-keluargamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tergagap, berusaha memastikan.

Sungmin tersenyum seindah matahari yang hampir turun.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," Ia terhenti sebentar, "makanya aku sering mengganggumu." Sebuah cengiran terpampang di wajahnya yang tampak idiot.

Tanpa sadar, pengertian itu datang…

"_**Karate itu hidupku! Aku sangat berbakat, tahu! Tanpa karate, hidupku bukan apa-apa. Seperti orang mati."**_

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya basah.

"Jangan menangis untukku," protes Sungmin lembut. "Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Aku ingin kau berbahagia bersamaku." Ia menoleh ke ufuk barat. Senja tampak indah ketika langit tidak hanya seberkas warna oranye, tapi juga tertutup oleh awan putih yang bertumpuk-tumpuk amat tebal dan salju yang perlahan turun. Vanilla Twilight.

"Kau tidak perlu kesepian lagi. Biarkan aku menemanimu. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu." Kyuhyun hanya ingin berlari dan tidak mempercayainya, tapi kedua tangannya justru refleks memeluk pemuda manis itu…

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis untuk penderitaan orang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya ia percaya ia tidak sendiri, ia tidak akan kesepian lagi. Ia tidak perlu menyiksa dirinya lebih lama lagi. Sungmin terkekeh pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dasar anak manja."

_**THE END~**_

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter 1, I really appreciate it:)

Bales-bales review dulu yah~

**Mailani GD-lovers**

Bukan, nama Soojin cuma buatanku sendiri kok, tenang aja disini gak ada SuGen couple. Ini udah update^^

**Kamiyama Yukii-chan**

Hai juga dobe ==' review macam apa itu? #plak

**cuneh**

Maaf lama T_T

Ini udah update^^

**Beautiful Garnet**

Makasih;) ini udah update.

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137**

Ah, makasih. Review lagi ya :)

**Chikyumin**

Gomawo udah review^^

**Key-Yeong Gi-Key**

Makasih^^

**Dina LuvKyumin**

Ah, makasih. Ini udah update. Semoga gak kecewa yah

**yuki-chan**

ah, maaf kalau OOC banget, saya lupa ngasih warning kemarin. Tapi sungmin disini emang sengaja saya bikin begitu, well.. bosen aja sama karakterisasi yang itu-itu aja. Variasi dikit boleh kan? Makasih sarannya^^

**Park Ha Rin**

Maaf lama t.t

Makasih udah review

**Saeko Hichoru**

Wkwkwk, gomawo.

**Ryeoixxa**

Gomen Cuma twoshot, gomawo ya^^

**Evilkyumin**

Iya, ini twoshot kok. Makasih udah review^^

**A/N:**

Endingnya failed! T_T

Gaje banget sumpah, maaf saya lagi webe, maaf buat yang gak suka chap ini, maaf banget~~

Yang mau komen, protes, atau sekedar ngebash authornya, nih review

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
